מתנות- גליארד
' ' Beast Speech (Galliard Rank 1) ' ' The Garou may speak to animals, from pigeons in the park to beavers at their dam or fish in the sea. This does not change their basic reactions - a hungry tiger is still hungry and may well attack. This Gift is taught by a Nature-spirit. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מסוגלת לדבר עם כל בעל חיים. רוח מלמדת: טבע ' ' Call of the Wyld (Galliard Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can summon others by howling; Garou far beyond the range of hearing will sense the Call and may come to aid. This Gift can enhance the effect of any of the normal Garou howls. This howl can also be sounded to summon specific Garou for a moot. Finally, Call of the Wyld is often used at the beginning of revels and other events, to invigorate the Garou. This Gift is taught by a Wolf- spirit. System: ' ' זמן: פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: היללות של הדמות נשמעות ע"י גארו במרחק של קילומטרים רבים. הדמות יכולה לייל בקול חרישי ועדיין להשמע ע"י גארו בקצה השני של היער. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Dreamchaser (Galliard Rank 1) ' ' The Galliard can tap into the unconscious of a sleeping person and follow the course of his dreams. Although she cannot participate, she recalls all of the dream and can view it objectively. A Dream-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and must remain within "arm's reach" of the target (i.e., walls, partitions, furniture or other physical obstacles may come between user and target, but no more distance than the length of the user's arm) for one night's sleep. If the sleeper dreams, the Garou can experience the chaotic events as they unfold. What information she gleans from the vision is up to the Storyteller. ' ' זמן: טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות חווה את החלומות של המטרה. רוח מלמדת: חלומות ' ' Memory Circle (Galliard Rank 1) ' ' The Galliards are the Garou's historians, charged with committing the legends and tales of their people to memory, perfect memory. Not all of them are particularly good at it. Thankfully, this Gift gives those Galliards a chance to make up for their weakness by planting Umbral "reminders" on their person. This Gift is taight by an elephant spirit. System: The use of this Gift leaves tiny clear spheres matted within the Garou's fur that can be seen within the Umbra, the so-called "memory circles". Should the Garou wish to remove a memory circle, they may do so simply by pulling it out of their fur while in the Umbra. Also, it is possible that a combat within the Umbra might break some of the circles (at the Storyteller's option). ' ' זמן : מיוחד דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יוצרת הקלטת זיכרון מושלמת של מה שהיא חווה באותו הרגע. יצירת הההקלטה לוקחת פעולה אבל פתיחת הזיכרון מצריכה טקס קצר (במיוחד עם המשתמש איננו המקליט המקורי). רוח מלמדת: פיל ' ' Mindspeak (Galliard Rank 1) ' ' Through the creation of waking dreams, the Garou can place any chosen characters into silent communion. This Gift is taught by a Chimerling. System: All those included in the dream may interact normally through the Mindspeak, though they can inflict no damage through it. Their real bodies can still act, though at minus two to all actions. The mindspeak ends when all the participants want it to, or on the turn the Galliard fails the roll against an unwilling member. The beings affected must be within line of sight. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות יוצרת תקשורת מוחית בין מספר יצורים בטווח ראיה. יש לבדוק עבור תקשורת עם יצורים שלא רוצים בכך. שימוש פעיל ביכולת זאת נחשב הסחת דעת עבור המתקשרים. רוח מלמדת: חלום ' ' Primal Song (Galliard Rank 1) ' ' The Galliard ingratiates himself with strangers by seeming to know all of their songs and dances. Having heard only a few hummed bars or having glimpsed at just a movement or two, the Garou can sing along or lead the dance. Skilled musicians can create new songs appropriate to the style of the culture in question. A Songbird-spirit teaches this Gift. System: After learning this Gift, it starts automatically whenever the Galliard hears a song or sees a dance. He will know every word, note or step as if he'd created the piece himself. Whether or not he can entertain people still depends on the regular rules for Performance. ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יודעת את כל הצעדים, התווים והמילים של ריקוד או שיר. רוח מלמדת: ציפור שיר ' ' Smith's Blessing (Galiard, Glass Walker Rank 1) ' ' The tools of man have great value in a world that resists shaping, and few people can afford to lose even one. This Gift allows the Warder to make a brokem, worn, rotted or dulled tool like new once more - wood becomes hale, notches vanish, cracks mend. Although the item doesn't precisely become new - anyone can tell at a glance that it's obviously been used before - it is once again in good shape, as though lovingly maintained since its creation. This Gift is taught by a Hearth or Forge spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + טכנולוגיה אנושית כנגד: מיוחד עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מחזיר כלים משומשים למצב טוב וכלים במצב טוב למצב מצויין. בעזרת מתנה זאת יכולה הדמות להגן על החפצים הטכנולוגיים שלה מפני מתנות וכוחות שמשבשים מכשירים טכנולוגיים כגון Jam Technology. יש להשוות את דירוג מתנה זאת מול דירוג היכולת הקסומה המקלקלת. על מנת להקנות לחפץ את ההגנה הזאת יש להביאו למצב תפעולי טוב ואז לבצע עליו את הטקס מחדש כל חודש. מתנה זאת לא מתקנת חפצים שנשברו לגמרי, היא לא מאחה שברים גדולים, מקסימום סדקים, משמנת צירים, מנקה חיבורים וכולי. רוח מלמדת: רוח של בית מלאכה כלשהו ' ' Distractions (Galliard Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can make annoying yips, yelps and howls to divert the attentions of his target. This Gift is taught by a Coyote-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + טקסים כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: נותן 2- לכל הדירוגים של כל מי שבטווח שמיעה. לא פועל על חברי הלהקה של הדמות. פועל כל עוד הדמות ממשיכה להשמיע קולות מעצבנים. השמעת הקולות באה על חשבון הפעולה הרגילה של הדמות. כל עוד היא משמיעה אותם היא יכולה להתגונן אבל לא לתקוף ולהשפיע על אחרים. רוח מלמדת: זאב ערבות ' ' Dreamspeak (Galliard, Fianna Rank 2) ' ' The Garou enters another's dream and can thereby affect the course of that dream. The Garou does not have to be anywhere near the target, but must know or have seen the dreamer. This Gift is taught by a Chimerling. System: If the dreamer awakens while the Garou is still within the dream, the Garou is thrown out of the dream world and loses a Gnosis point. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: מיוחד השפעה: הדמות נכנסת לתוך חלום של מישהו אחר. ניתן לשנות את החלום ע"י בדיקה מוצלחת. במקרה של שינוי קיצוני עשוי המנחה לעלות את דרגת הקושי. כישלון בבדיקה לרוב מעיר את החולם וגורם לדמות לאבד נקודת נוסיס. רוח מלמדת: חלום * דמויות שכבר רכשו את המתנה 'Dreamchaser' ושעבורן שתי המתנות טבעיות יכולות לרכוש מתנה זו ב-XP8 בלבד. ' ' Mimic (Galliard Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can alter her voice such that she can imitate any sound or voice she has heard, including sirens, gunshots, musical instruments or even specific quotations. The Gift does not allow the creation of new sounds, but new combinations can have interesting effects. Magpie and parrot spirits know this Gift, but learning it from them can be an embarrassing and frustrating process. System: Once the Garou learns this Gift, she can reproduce anything she hears. When simulating another person's voice (or animal speech) she can only iterate what she has heard and cannot improvise new speech. Clever Garou create new combinations to form new sentences, but they often sound choppy. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה לבצע חיקויי קולות מדוייקים של כל דבר ששמעה. רוח מלמדת: תוכי ' ' Tongues (Homid, Galiard, Glass Walker, Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' This Gift allows the user to read or write any human language encountered, no matter how ancient or obscure. Galliards often use this Gift when translating ancient texts to revive old legends or compose new songs for Moots. This Gift is taught by a Raven-spirit. System: The obscurity and relative age of the language determines the difficulty. A common modern language such as This gift does not decipher codes. זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + שפות כנגד: משתנה עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מאפשרת לקרוא ולכתוב בשפות לא מוכרות. רמת הקושי משתנה בהתאם להיכרות הקודמת עם השפה. אין צורך לבדוק עבור שפות חיות ונפוצות. המתנה פעילה ליום שלם. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' * דמות שכבר קנתה את המתנה מרמה 2 - Speech of the World וששתי המתנות טבעיות לה, צריכה להוסיף רק XP8 בשביל לקנות את המתנה הזאת. ' ' Eye of the Cobra (Galliard Rank 3) ' ' With but a look, the Garou can attract anyone to his side. This Gift is taught by a Snake-spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + חידות כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: הקורבן נכנס לטראנס קל ובא לעמוד לצידה של הדמות. כל מחסום, התקפה או רעשים חזקים יגרמו לקורבן לצאת מהטראנס. רוח מלמדת: נחש ' ' Reshape Object (Homid, Galliard Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can instantly shape once-living material (but not undead!) into a variety of objects - thus trees may become shelter, buck antlers become spears, animal hides become armor, and flowers become perfumes. The item will in some way resemble the object from which it was created (the spear is made of antler, not wood). This Gift is taught by a Weaver-spirit. System: Expending a Gnosis point allows a created weapon to inflict aggravated damage (this effect is not permanent unless a permanent Gnosis point is spent). ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + אמנויות יצירה כנגד: לפי משך זמן – 5 = חמש דקות, 6 = סצינה אחת, 7 = יום, 8 = חודש, 9 = תמידי עלות: מיוחד השפעה: מאפשר לשנות צורה של עצם דומם. אין עלות אבל ניתן להוסיף נקודת נוסיס בשביל לתת לחפץ יכולת מיוחדת. רמת הקושי קובעת את משך הזמן שהחפץ שומר את צורתו רוח מלמדת: אורג ' ' Scent of Distinction (Galliard Rank 3) ' ' By invoking this Gift, the Galliard can gain a sense of the nature of her surroundings (influenced by the Wyrm, Weaver or Wyld), and some of the history of the area. It involves a general sniffing of the area followed by a short meditative trance. For instance, using this Gift at a caern would let the Garou know when the caern was founded, the name of the caern totem, changes in leadership and other important pieces of history about the site. System Scent of Distinction can be used over large or small areas, but information is more generalised for larger areas. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + טקסים כנגד: 4= חדר, 5 = בית, 6 = בלוק בתים, 7 = שכונה\ יער, 8 = עיר, 9 = ארץ שלמה. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מגלה לדמות את ההיסטוריה והמצב הכללי של המקום בו היא נמצאת רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Sing the Spirits (Galliard Rank 3) ' ' The earliest incantations to spirits were sung, and although the Theurges may be the chosen auspice to deal with them, the Galliards still know some songs with power in them. Such songs are many, but always have a similar construction. They begin by calling out the spirit's name, and ordering it to stay away, and finish with a threat issued against it if it doesn't. When done right, the spirit will be unable to approach the Galliard, or anyone she touches. The Gift is taught by a bird or fish spirit. System: The Galliard doesn't need to know the exact name of the spirit, but must be able to name it appropriately (telling what sort of spirit, such as Cat or Nexus Crawler is sufficient). ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כוח + קוסמולוגיה כנגד: זעם עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הרוח חייבת להתרחק לפחות שלושה מטר מהדמות וחברי הלהקה שלה. רוח מלמדת: ציפורים או דגים ' ' Song of Rage (Galliard Rank 3) ' ' This Gift unleashes the Beast in others, forcing Garou to transform into Crinos form, sending vampires into frenzy and turning humans into berserkers. This Gift is taught by a Wolverine- or Wolf-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה+דחף חייתי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: הקורבן נכנס להתקף זעם של לפחות 3 תורות. המתנה לא עובדת דרך מכשירי תקשורת טכנולוגיים. רוח מלמדת: גרגרן או זאב. ' ' Bridge Walker (Galliard Rank 4) ' ' The Galliard has the ability to create minor Moon Bridges through which she alone can travel. The Garou travels between the ends of this Moon Bridge in one percent of the time it would take to travel that distance normally, allowing her to disappear from in front of a foe and reappear instantly behind it. Note that these Moon Bridges are not protected by Lunes and occasionally attract the interest of spirit creatures; these beings have been known to follow the Garou into the physical world. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point to create the Bridge. The Moon Bridge lasts for only one passage unless the Garou spends a permanent Gnosis point during its creation, in which case it lasts until the next full moon. זמן : פעולה \ טקס קצר דירוג: -- נוסיס כנגד: -- דירוג המעטפת בשני קצוות הגשר, הגבוהה מבין השניים עלות: 1 נוסיס \ מיוחד השפעה: יוצר גשר ירח חד פעמי. בתור הבא הדמות תופיעה במקום שהיא מכירה בטווח שלושה קילומטר. עם טקס קצר ועלות של נקודת נוסיס קבועה אחת ניתן ליצור גשר ירח אשר יישאר פתוח עד לירח המלא הבא. רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Hunter's Horn (Galliard Rank 4) ' ' This Gift enables the Garou to create a sound so horrible and mind-chilling that it sends enemies into utter panic and causes them to flee an area without regard for direction or destination. Enemies so affected cannot attempt to evade pursuit or disguise their passage. This makes hunting them down and dispatching them a fairly simple task. System: Garou affected by this Gift enter a state of fox frenzy, while others simply become mindless panicked creatures of prey. The effect lasts for an entire scene, during which time the character (and any allies) may hunt down and slay the victims if they so desire. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + דחף חייתי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: קורבנות נכנסים להתקף פחד ונסים בבהלה. מתת זאת משפיעה על כול מי שנמצא מול הדמות למעט חברי הלהקה שלה. רוח מלמדת: רוח צייד ' ' Shadows by the Fire Light (Galliard Rank 4) ' ' The Garou creates interactive stories in which others take part, willingly or not. Usually this power is used at a moot when telling old stories, allowing those who take part in the story to enact the tales. However, this Gift can also be used on the unwilling, forcing them to participate in a story of the Garou's choosing. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor- spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + טקסים כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס עבור כל משתתף השפעה: קורבנות של מתנה זאת חייבים לשחק את חלקם בסיפור אשר מספרת הדמות. הדמות צריכה לספר את הסיפור לקהל מסביב למדורה. אם היא מפסיקה את הסיפור המתנה נשברת. לא ניתן לעשות תוך כדי הסיפור שום דבר אחר מלבד לספר אותו. אם הקורבן מותקף הוא משתחרר לאחר ההתקפה רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Song of the Siren (Galliard Rank 4) ' ' The sound of the Garou's voice can entrance anyone who hears it. Typically, the Garou sings or howls while using this Gift, although some modern Glass Walkers have taken to poetry recital. This Gift can make an opponent pause before a fight, but can rarely stop a heated combat already in process. A songbird-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה \ טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אומנויות יצירה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כל מי ששומע את הדמות נכנס לטראנס כל עוד השירה נמשכת ועד 3 תורות לאחר שנסתיימה. כל מגע פיזי קל יותר מליטוף יוציא את מי שנוגעים בו מהטראנס מידית. על הדמות להמשיך לשיר\לדבר\לרקוד על מנת שהמתנה תעבוד. פעולת היצירה באה על חשבון הפעולות הרגילות של הדמות. הטראנס יפוג 3 תורות לאחר שהופסקה היצירה, ניתן להפעיל את המתנה מחדש בזמן שהקורבנות עדיין בטראנס מההפעלה קודמת אך זאת תהיה הפעלה חדשה לגמרי. רוח מלמדת: ציפור שיר ' ' Call for Vengeance (Galliard Rank 5) ' ' When a person's crimes against Gaia have been too great, a Galliard may use this Gift to stir her brethren against him. As the Galliard howls the name of her enemy to the heavens, her cry resounds throuh the land. Any werewolves who hear the cry know that a great offender has just been named, and must be punished. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor-spirit. System: The Galliard cannot invoke another Call of Vengeance until the target of the first has been justly punished in the eyes of Gaia; the Storyteller decides what constitutes just punishment. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: כל גארו ברדיוס 300 ק"מ שומע את הקריאה ומקבל 2+ לכל בדיקה כנגד המטרה. רוח מלמדת: רוח אבות ' ' Fabric of the Mind (Galliard Rank 5) ' ' Garou with this Gift can bring products of his imagination to very solid life, crafting cratures from the essence of dreams. This Gift is taught by a Chimerling. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + אומנויות יצירה כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס לסצינה השפעה: ליצור שנוצר ממתת זאת יש מספר תכונות שווה לדירוג של הדמות (תבונה + אומנויות יצירה) אותן ניתן לחלק בין התכונות והיכולות השונות. היצור נאמן לחלוטין להוראות היצרן המקוריות. רוח מלמדת: יצורי חלום ' ' Head Games (Galliard Rank 5) ' ' Other werewolves always accuse Galliards of being manipulative and playing with their emotions, but those Garou with the Gift of Head Games do it like nobody else. The Galliard can change and control the emotions of those to whom she speaks. She could cause someone to fall in love with her (this won't last, and the victim's love may turn into justified resentment) or cause another to befriend her (again, this won't last, but a genuine friendship could still develop). This Gift is taught by a Coyote-spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס לסצינה השפעה: הדמות משנה את הדרך בה מרגיש הקורבן לגבי משהו. מתנה זאת פועלת למשך זמן של סצינה אחת עד שנים רבות. רוח מלמדת: זאב ערבות